1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the production of a specific acyclic carboxylic acid, namely a particular oxy-polycarboxylic acid known as tartronic acid. Any of several starting materials is consecutively reduced, oxidized, precipitated, filtered, and redissolved in order to produce a solution of tartronic acid. Reaction conditions are critical in the process disclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art reference known to the applicant is A. Lachman, J. American Chemical Society, 1921, 43,577. Lachman discloses a process of producing tartronic acid by dissolving tartaric acid in nitric acid and adding sulfuric acid to the mixture, resulting in the formation of nitrotartaric acid which was then hydrolyzed to form tartronic acid, among other products. Even though tartaric acid is conceived to be a member of the group of starting materials of the present invention, the present invention does not include and is not comprehended by the treatment of tartaric acid with nitric acid or any other acid. No patent literature has been found to be as relevant to the present invention as the Lachman reference.
3. Brief Summary of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a process of producing tartronic acid. In the process of the present invention, a starting material is converted to its salt form and is then oxidized at low temperature and under basic conditions. The salt is oxidized to oxalic acid (the major product) and tartronic acid (a minor product). Based upon 100% conversions of starting material to tartronic acid, the maximum yield of tartronic acid obtained by the process of the present invention has been approximately 20%.